MAP02: Human BBQ (TNT: Evilution)
MAP02: Human BBQ (MAP15 in PSX) is the second map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by John Wakelin and uses the music track "Smells Like Burning Corpse". In the Sony PlayStation version of Final Doom, it is known as Human Barbecue, presumably named for the starting room, in which the player finds a twitching corpse roasting over some burning barrels, which is also in the PC version as well. Strategy thumb|300px|Map of MAP02 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Walkthrough Rush to the stone barrier behind the human barbecue (A) and press on it. Enter the passageway, run north, and climb up the staircase to find the red key (B). Backtrack to the pool of brown slime and run west. Go downstairs, and run to the red door in the northeast. Open it, and go through the passageway to a large room © with a pool. Run south, and flip the switch at the southeast to open the upper windows (D); be careful, however, of the enemies revealed as a result. Retrace your steps to the brown slime pool, and do a running jump through the eastern window onto the stone stairway (E). Make sure you are standing far away before doing so, or the jump will fail. Go around to the southwest and grab the yellow key (F), along with the blue key (G). Backtrack to where you found the red key, and open the yellow door. Jump over to the northern walkway (H), and make your way to the southwest. Open the door, and hit the exit switch. Secrets # Upon stepping onto where the yellow key sits, an alcove will open nearby containing a computer map (I). (sector 114) # At the northeast of the room where you find the yellow key, on a lowered platform, there is a blue key (G). On the wall south of it, there is a misaligned section of wall (J) that, when pressed on, causes the game to tell you that you need a blue key. Grab the key, and jump back onto the stone walkway. Go to this misaligned paneling and open it to find a green stone room (K) with a switch. (sector 126) Press it to trigger a lift leading to a teleporter (L). Enter it to find passageway (M) with a box of shells and a rocket. Make your way to the soul sphere; the walls will lower to reveal a new room with a set of enemies on teleport pads (N), as well as two medikits, a box of ammo, a box of shells, and a weapon on the sole white teleporter pad (a chaingun on Hey, Not Too Rough or lower, a super shotgun on Hurt Me Plenty or higher). There is a set of skull switches (O), four of which open teleporters allowing you to telefrag the hellspawn; the one at the north of the eastern wall opens one leading to the southwest pad; the one at the center of the eastern wall opens one leading to the northeast pad; the one on the east of the southern wall opens a teleporter leading to the southeast pad; and the one at the west of the southern wall opens a teleporter taking you to the central pad. The switch at the south of the eastern wall lowers the single white pad (P); after the enemy walks off, you can then grab the weapon (which is generally a Super shotgun) sitting on it, but you must do so before the white pad rises again, however you can make as many attempts as you want. On skill levels 1 and 2, the enemies on the red pads are all shotgunners; on skill level 3, the red pads are occupied by four Imps and a Baron of Hell; and on skill levels 4 and 5, the red pads hold two Hell Knights and three Barons. # On your way to the exit, the grey brick alcove contains a switch (Q). Flip this, and backtrack to where you found the red key, opening the green stone closet in the north. Run in to find a teleporter ® that leads to the tower in the center of the yard (S), where you can obtain a soul sphere (sector 66). # The brown alcove near the exit (T) can be jumped into. Once you do this, open the misaligned wall in the south (U), which requires the yellow key, to find either ten armor bonuses (on Hey, Not Too Rough or lower), security armor (on Hurt Me Plenty,) or combat armor (on Ultra-Violence or higher) (sector 153). Bugs # The pool in the yellow key - blue key area is quite deep, so on UV and NM the backpack full of ammo may not be able to be seen. # Audio problem: in some MIDI playplack devices (particularly in older Macintoshes) the bass and drums are lacking after the first loop of the song, and at times during said first playback the bass will be very loud. This can be fixed by simply pausing the game (Command-P with older Macintosh computers) and unpausing it. Trivia Demo files Screenshots Image:Evilution-map02-end.png|The Doomguy stands near the end of the level, looking toward the central tower. Image:Evilution-map02-pool.png|The bodies of hellspawn rest in peace around the eastern pool. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Deathmatch Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP02 demos from the Compet-N database |-